


Fae Insight

by DanaSPriddy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Changelings, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaSPriddy/pseuds/DanaSPriddy
Summary: Originally intended to be a companion to, 'I am not human'. A monologue from the Fae half of the pair.





	

Time works strangely in Otherworld, there is no true past or future, merely a line of events that everyone can recall. On Earth I was human but I had fae blood and when I came to Otherworld I was a fae and had always been one.

I was the shadow of the Lady of the Frozen Skies; I guarded her secrets and watched her palace and when she died I devoured her killer and offered myself to our reigning queen. But what you must understand is that these events both have and have not happened. I do the queen’s bidding but my sister-mother still lives, I killed the man who murdered her but he still walks among our courts. 

Time for us is less of a river and more of a still pond; one can travel from event to event. Everything that has happened and will happen is laid out clearly where all can see. Which is why the mortal realm fascinates us so much, it’s the only unknown that we have. 

This is also why it terrifies us, why so many capture mortals to figure out what makes them tick. Why we hide on Earth when plotting mischief. Why our queens fear to follow us there. 

On Otherworld our stories are played out and the queens always win, on Earth anything can happen.


End file.
